


Beginnings

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Partner Betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: Loving someone won't always reach but maybe that's what Ruby needed to see what's in front of her.





	Beginnings

She could smell it.

The unforgiving smell of stale sweat that lingered on Weiss’s skin.

Or maybe it was her imagination, Yang had always told her that her mind usually ran wild.

But there was something else.

Cologne that did not smell like Weiss’s usual lavender smell. It was too strong and smelled more of dead flowers and rotten candy.

No, no, no, no.

She’s just overthinking about things that aren’t there, that’s all.

Ruby could feel her gut say otherwise, twisting which each glance she saw pass between Weiss and Jaune during lunch.

Shaking her head, she focused more on the bowl of cereal in front of her, ignoring the concerned looks Blake and Yang were giving her during breakfast.

“You sure you’re okay Ruby?” Yang asked.

“I’m sure, just tired.”

\--

“What’s that?” There was a red mark, just above Weiss’s nape.

Ruby’s silver eyes trailed across her girlfriend’s bare neck, pushing past her snow white hair and into the angry red mark that was calling her out.

“I burned myself with the flat iron. Now come back here and kiss me.” Ruby obliged, feeling Weiss’s slick tongue roam around her own.

Her lips had suddenly felt too hot against hers, too rough and hard.

The heiress’s pinned Ruby’s arms just above her head and a hungry look dance through her pale blue eyes.

Ruby shivered.

She knew that look, the same predator glint that shone in the eyes of every beast that fell before her hands.

This time however, she would fall prey to herself.

“Be quiet this time.”

As if she wasn’t used to having her own voice silenced.

\--

They’re all out to an arcade when she sees it again.

Weiss’s hand is rested just above Jaune’s bicep, and a playful smile is being shared between them. Both have drinks in their hand and with every sip, their eyes seem to undress each other.

Her insides twist with revulsion but Ruby wouldn’t admit it.

Not because she’s too proud, no.

But because she didn’t want it to be real.

As long as she was oblivious, Weiss would still touch her.

Kiss her.

Mark her.

Fuck her.

Touch her relentlessly, like if she was gutting a play thing and searching for a buried treasure deep within Ruby’s walls.

How could she let that kind of pleasure go?

She was a slave to her own skin.

Ruby grabbed the nearest drink to her left- Yang’s drink that was left there unattended- and drank the smelly liquid, ignoring the burning in her throat.

The drink was bitter, hard to swallow and even harder to keep down, but for her own sake Ruby clenched her jaw tightly.

Then took another.

And another.

And her head was spinning and every part of her body felt tingly. Now Ruby understood why her Uncle Qrow had drunk so much.

It felt so good to numb her senses.

\--

“Ruby, are you okay?” Blake’s voice sounded distant, but Ruby could care less.

She stumbled through her dorm, pushing past Blake, who was instantly by her side, steadily lowering her to the ground.

Ruby had no idea how she made her way back to the dorms from the arcade (Yang was going to yell at her for disappearing later), but her mind was too faded to care.

“Ruby are you drunk? Where’s Yang and Weiss?”

The silver-eyed huntress flinched at the mention of her lover’s name.

Maybe she had been stupid to believe otherwise.

All the signs were there.

Her eyes were blurred with tears, biting into her lips.

“Ruby, please tell me what’s wrong.” Blake’s voice was now laced with full blown worry.

The younger girl blinked rapidly her tears away and looked up.

“You ever… ignore your instincts? Ever become blind to what's there until it's too late Blake?”

Blake stood there, a far away look dimmed her amber eyes.

The red haired huntress finally sat up, her chest heaving with every breath as the faunas in front of her crouched to her eye-level.

“I have. Back when I was with the White Fang I had a partner named Adam. He used to tell me how we were saving the world. That all the destruction we caused wasn't in vain but gained us equality with humans. It wasn’t until our last mission where I finally realized that everything we were doing was gaining faunas respect. Respect out of fear. That’s when I couldn't do it anymore and left the White Fang. The point is Ruby, you shouldn't let your mistakes hold you down. It’s not too late to leave now and I wouldn’t be saying this unless I knew how much you were struggling. No matter what happens you have your friends here to support you. Especially me.”

Ruby grabbed Blake’s hand softly and nodded.

“Thanks Blake. I know it takes a lot to share a story personal to you. I think I know what I’m going to do.” Ruby said as the cat faunas brushed a few strands away from her forehead.

“Anytime. I’m always here for you Ruby.” The amber eyed faunas felt her stomach flutter just staring intently into the younger girl’s eyes.

“Blake?”

“Yeah?”

‘Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

“I’d love too.”

The next morning Yang found them curled against the floor, a blanket draped across Ruby while Blake held onto her tightly. 


End file.
